


Cage

by Death_Rattle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dark, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Rattle/pseuds/Death_Rattle
Summary: Azula hears the words she's so longed for.
Relationships: Azula/Ozai (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Darkfic_TW Valentines Challenge 2021





	Cage

The thought had been weighing heavily on his mind, ever since his traitorous bastard of a son had left for good – his daughter could do the same.

Azula could leave, never to return.

Ozai feared this.

And day by day, his fear grew.

The girl was his, yes, though she was a stubborn creature and willful, too. A dragon, like himself, and a dragon cannot truly be tamed.

Only caged.

"What is this about?" she demanded, practically seething. "All those men outside, the locks on my door! You mean to imprison me here, in my rooms?"

Ozai grasped her shoulders, looking into her eyes, the ones she'd inherited from him. "Don't you understand?"

"Is this a punishment? Because of Zuko and-?"

"No, this isn't about that," he interjected.

He'd thought of punishing her, after the whole eclipse debacle... but he couldn't bring himself to. He didn't want to lose her, too. He couldn't, she was all he had left in the world.

With uncharacteristic softness, he ran a hand down her cheek.

"I'm doing this because I love you."

"Wh-What?" Azula stammered, almost in disbelief. Never, not even when they were twisted up in bed together, did he say such things.

Ozai's expression twisted into something that could be called a smile.

"I love you, Azula."

The Princess's golden eyes brimmed with tears. It almost didn't seem real, she'd longed to hear those words, since she had been a child.

"I love you, too!" she proclaimed. "I love you more than anything."

Ozai pulled his daughter into an embrace, which she gladly returned.

"I can't bear the thought of losing you," he spoke into her ear, his hot breath making her shiver. "I want to keep you safe, don't you see? I need you to stay here with me... forever."

And there, in that room, she stayed, eagerly awaiting her father's nightly visits.

"You will by my queen, when all of this is over" he would say.

All the time, she dreamed of it, every night she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his strong arms, and every morning she awoke and saw that he had gone.

Until the comet came and went, the princess stayed, locked away. Until their enemies stormed the gates... and she traded one prison for another.


End file.
